


Wzwyż

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do trójki.<br/>Avallac'h przez większość swojego pobytu w Kaer Morhen nie ma nic do roboty poza zdrowieniem, myśleniem i radzeniem sobie z ludźmi, którzy go otaczają. Co też u mnie czyni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wzwyż

**Author's Note:**

> To na razie bardziej szkic, zarys, próba ustalenia headcanonu. Potem... zobaczymy.

Uma zawsze śnił ten sam sen, ten sam koszmar. Był Avallac'hem, wygnanym Wiedzącym. Wędrował przez wszystkie możliwe światy, samotny, gnany strachem, przeskakiwał z przestrzeni w przestrzeń, z czasu w czas, ale zawsze kończyło się tak samo. Eredin wyrastał przed nim jak spod ziemi, wyciągał rękę i wykrzykiwał słowa klątwy. Avallac'h rozumiał je doskonale. Wiedział, co go czeka. Czuł, jak jego ciało zmienia się, kurczy, zwija nieomal w kulę, widział, jak Eredin podnosi nogę, by go rozdeptać, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić, nie był w stanie wydobyć głosu czy choćby poruszyć palcem. Król Gonu śmiał się przeraźliwie i wtedy Uma się budził. Jeszcze przez chwilę był Avallac'hem, Wiedzącym uwięzionym w ciele pokraki, świadomym swego losu, swej porażki, swej hańby, a potem ta osobowość znikała. Uma był już tylko Umą, nic nie wiedział o Starszej Krwi ani o dumie. Zależało mu tylko na tym, by go karmiono i nie bito.

*

Avallac'h w Kaer Morhen z początku nie śni, a przynajmniej niczego nie pamięta, zupełnie jakby jego organizm instynktownie bronił się przed silniejszymi bodźcami, choćby pochodziły z krainy snów. Zapada się w ciepłej, puchatej nicości, która nie może obdarować, ale też niczego nie zabiera ani niczym nie grozi. Trudne są tylko momenty przebudzenia, gdy zaćmiony umysł jeszcze nie rozpoznaje czasu ani miejsca. Zdaje mu się wtedy, że ciągle jest w domu Barona i kiedy obudzi się do końca, Uma go pochłonie. Potem Avallac'h przytomnieje. Często ma wtedy problem, który nie dotyczył Umy - nie jest w stanie sięgnąć po nocnik, a potrzebuje. Musi prosić o pomoc osobę, która akurat przebywa w pobliżu. Jest tak osłabiony, że nie ma sił nawet na wstyd.

*

Kiedy Avallac'h wreszcie przestaje przesypiać całe dnie, zaczyna się interesować otoczeniem. Najbaczniej obserwuje Yennefer, która najczęściej się nim zajmuje. Przybrana matka Jaskółki robi na nim złe wrażenie. Nie chodzi o to, że odczarowała go nie do końca poprawnie i przez to wciąż jest słaby, ostatecznie udało jej się go nie zabić i nie okaleczyć, czyli jak na człowieka poradziła sobie świetnie. Nie przeszkadza mu też, że komenderuje wiedźminami i notorycznie wyprowadza ich z równowagi, dopóki Jaskółka na tym nie cierpi, Avallac'h nie zamierza się wtrącać w wewnętrzne ludzkie spory. Złości go, że Yennefer nie przyjmuje jego rad w kwestii leczenia. Powinna, w końcu to on jest Wiedzącym, a jednak go nie słucha. Podaje mu mikstury i zbywa pytania o ich skład. Gdy Avallac'h próbuje rzucić na siebie czar przyspieszający regenerację, robi mu awanturę. Grozi, że jeśli jeszcze raz przyłapie go na niepotrzebnym wysiłku, zakuje go w dwimeryt - prostacka, ale skuteczna metoda poskramiania nierozsądnych magów. Wiedzący ma dziką ochotę rzucić w nią piorunem kulistym - prymitywna, ale skuteczna metoda przywoływania do porządku aroganckich młodych czarodziejek - ale opanowuje się w ostatniej chwili. Yennefer niestety ma rację, wysiłek rzeczywiście mógłby go zabić. Avallac'h postanawia, że policzy się z czarodziejką przy najbliższej okazji, po czym posłusznie zażywa lekarstwo.

*

Stan zdrowia elfa poprawia się bardzo powoli. Avallac'h jest już w stanie usiąść i nie potrzebuje pomocy przy codziennych czynnościach, ale to wszystko. Wie, że raczej nie przeżyłby bez pomocy mieszkańców zamku, co nasuwa mu myśli o Umie. W tej postaci też był słaby i całkowicie bezbronny. Gdyby ludziom, na których trafił, nie wystarczyła zabawa kosztem potworka i postanowili go okaleczyć albo zamęczyli na śmierć... Woli o tym nie myśleć, nie chce też wspominać, że był zabawką prostaków. To za bardzo boli. Zamiast tego zastanawia się, co go ocaliło - przypadek, przeznaczenie, jakieś ochronne działanie samej klątwy? Nie potrafi rozstrzygnąć z całą pewnością, ale przychyla się ku ostatniej możliwości. Nie byłby to pierwszy przypadek, gdy czar ostatecznie działał na niekorzyść tego, kto go rzucał. Arcywrogów, drogi Eredinie, należy zabijać, nie upokarzać, myśli Avallac'h. W przeciwnym wypadku mogą wrócić i dotkliwie pokąsać.

*

Do zamku kolejno przybywają sojusznicy, przyjaciele Jaskółki i Białego Wilka. Avallac'h uprzedza zarządzenie Yennefer i z własnej inicjatywy przenosi się do komnaty na wieży. Nie potrzebuje już stałej opieki, a wyżej ceni spokój niż rozrywkę, jakiej mogłaby mu dostarczyć obserwacja gości. Zresztą niektórzy i tak przychodzą. Na przykład Vernon Roche, dawniej dowódca temerskich sił specjalnych, a obecnie partyzant, chce się dowiedzieć, czy w walce z Dzikim Gonem wilcze doły mogą się do czegoś przydać. Jego myśli są tak wyraźne, że Avallac'h nie musi się specjalnie wysilać, by je odczytać. Vernon Roche martwi się wieloma rzeczami, ale przede wszystkim się niecierpliwi. Chce jak najszybciej wykonać zadanie i wrócić na swoją lokalną wojenkę, walczyć za Temerię, Temeria przesłania mu cały wszechświat. Wiedzący kpi z ludzkiej krótkowzroczności, ale sam przed sobą przyznaje, że również cierpiał na swoistą wadę wzroku. Zapatrzony w swój cel nie dostrzegł w porę ambicji Eredina, nie zajął się w odpowiedni sposób Królem Olch, nie zapobiegł ucieczce Jaskółki. Gdyby nie popełnił tylu błędów, miałby teraz Jaskółkę i jej dziecko, dwoje nosicieli genu Starszej Krwi, nie musiałby walczyć z Eredinem o jedyne dostępne źródło. Mógłby wykorzystać jednego nosiciela do walki z Białym Zimnem, a potem, po wykonaniu głównego zadania, posłużyć się drugim i otworzyć Drzwi, pozwolić Czerwonym Jeźdźcom, by utopili ocalone światy w ludzkiej krwi. I wtedy bardzo byś się zdziwił, Roche, myśli Avallac'h, gdy temerski partyzant schodzi już z wieży.

*

Mieszkanie na najwyższej kondygnacji zamku ma, poza spokojem, jeszcze inne zalety. Można, między innymi, wychylić się przez okno i obserwować okolicę. Można też, przy dobrym wietrze, czerpać Moc z powietrza, jeśli się wie, jak - a Avallac'h to potrafi. Ryzykuje wysiłek. Choć jego udział w bitwie jest wykluczony, ma silne przeczucie, że odnowienie rezerwy bardzo mu się przyda. Z przyjemnością stwierdza, że znów jest w stanie dostroić się do trudnego, kapryśnego żywiołu. Dużo mniej przyjemna jest migrena, konsekwencja czerpania Mocy w stanie fizycznego osłabienia, mimo to Avallac'h jest zadowolony. Znowu jest w pełni sobą. Teraz pozostaje mu tylko czekać na Jaskółkę.


End file.
